Music of the Heart
by BumbleBee07
Summary: Snickers songfic series...based on a bunch of Nsync songs...Very Very high cheese factor so beware! Just a lot of snicker fluff...will the finally get together or will feelings just ruin a friendship?
1. Chapter 1 Riddle

_A/N: All of the songs are by NSYNC…This is my first CSI fic I'm all snickers all the way! I just started watching CSI last year my honors chem. teacher put it on when we didn't have anything to do and ever since then I've been hooked, I love Sara and Nick so here it goes…this is the first in a series of NSYNC inspired chapters…enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of these songs…but a girl can dream right?**

**Chapter 1: Riddle **  
"Sara are you ok?" Nick entered the locker room an hour early for shift when he came across none other than Sara Sidle cradling her head in her hands, blocking his view of her tears. No one saw her with her guard down, sure Nick was her best friend but no one knew how broken up she was on the inside, no one knew about her past, well except Grissom, but he doesn't even know everything.

"Yeah I'm fine Nick," Her voice cracked, she couldn't contain the emotions she was feeling at the moment and Nick wasn't stupid, he could tell the minute he walked in that something was wrong. His heart ached for the independent woman, he would never risk their friendship and reveal to her that his feelings have lately been not so friendly toward her…he couldn't risk taking away a friendship that they both became so desperately dependant on, he was her rock and she was his.

_What's the riddle of it all  
What's the riddle on her mind  
It's impossible to find  
I am out to find the solving key  
To this woman's mystery  
I need to see her more than I dream her  
More than two secret eyes  
What is going on what is going on in her life  
What is showing up what is showing up in her smile  
_

Sara looked up and saw a look of total concern on her best friend's face but he knew better than to push, she would talk to him when she was ready. Ever since Nick had been buried alive they both became dependant on each other as their support system, she sat with him through his nightmares and gave him strength to wake up every morning and do his job. Lately though something had changed, she felt more than friendly toward the adorable Texan but she was more than convinced she was definitely NOT his type. He dated supermodel beauty queen types with no intelligence at all, she was anything but a supermodel with a lack of brain power.

Nick watched his best friend as she struggled to reveal to him what was bothering her…if only I could kiss her and tell her that everything will be alright, but she likes Grissom, everyone knew that. Even still hope glimmered through his eyes at maybe someday getting the chance to figure out the riddles of Sara Sidle.

_What's the riddle of it all  
What's the riddle on her mind  
It's impossible to find  
What's the riddle of it all  
What's the riddle on her mind  
It's impossible to find  
She, she breezes in, yes I can win  
It seems I conquer all my soul  
So I can reach her heart cause she's  
Too far from being touched  
What is going on what is going on in her life  
What is showing up what is showing up in her smile  
_

Maybe he would work up the courage to ask the beautiful woman before him on an actual date, not just the two of them hanging out as friends, maybe he would one day have the courage to kiss away the tears that fell from her eyes. He wished he could tell her but for now he had to wait and watch from the side lines trying to figure out the riddles that are Sara Sidle_  
_

_I am only scared from wonder  
From delirious I'm running  
Tell me where's this source of magic  
This hide and seek makes me an addict  
What's the riddle of it all  
What's the riddle on her mind  
It's impossible to find _

Nick pulled Sara into a hug, relishing the warmth of her body and the electricity sent through his body as she molded against him.

Reluctantly Sara pulled away from Nick's warm embrace; shift was going to start soon. She felt safe in Nick's arms they stayed like that for almost an hour before either of them even attempted to pull away, maybe, just maybe Nick felt the same way about her. _  
_

_Like it or not? Tell me what you think! Reviews are of the good I love reviews they are like my favoritest thing in the world!_


	2. Chapter 2 Are you gonna be there?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! On with the cheese and fluff! OH yeah this is mostly Sara's pov.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own csi or nsync…such a shame huh?**

**Ch. 2: Are You Gonna Be There?**

Sara sat on the couch in the break room while Nick poured two cups of coffee and sat down next to her handing her one of the steaming cups. They sat in comfortable silence awaiting the arrival of their coworkers. Sara unconsciously leaned in toward Nick as he placed his arm around her. He could tell with one look into her eyes she was fighting a battle inside on whether to reveal her current problem with him. He felt a pang of hurt that she couldn't trust him enough to tell him anything, but he knew better than anyone else what went on inside the inner thoughts of this lovely woman, he also knew that she had been hurt by one too many people to let her guard completely down.

_If I was down _

_Would your arms lift me up to higher ground  
With just the strength of your love  
If I was lost Would I find something in your eyes to lead me home  
And after all that long  
Would you be there to hold  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
But when the times get hard  
Would you stay or walk away?  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
Can you say you'll be there with a real love  
Are you gonna be there  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
_

Sara looked into the man's eyes sitting next to her, she saw something that frightened her, something she hasn't seen in a long time. A mixture of concern and worry and above all love was revealed in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. Could she trust him with the knowledge of her past? Would he look at her any different after he knew about her past that was complete opposite of his. Would he like every else who knew look at her not as strong Sara Sidle but fragile damaged goods? She could not stand being treated like a victim, especially not from the man next to her, would he all of a sudden not care about the little things and only worry about what is wrong with her? She battled herself thinking logically Nick was her best friend and that her past wouldn't matter to him but then the rest of her chimed in as she has seen it happen to almost every friend she had worked up the courage to tell and even some of her boyfriends. After she had revealed her past to them, they her like she had an illness that couldn't be cured or they avoided her afterwards. Sure there were a handful of friends that it made no difference to but somehow she couldn't bring herself to take that kind of risk on a friendship that she had become dependant on.

_Are you gonna be there  
When I need someone to hold?  
Someone there for me  
Are you gonna be...  
In my world  
If it should all fall down?  
Will you be there, be there to turn it around?  
You still care  
Can I depend on you to see me through this life  
And if it all goes wrong, will you still make it right?  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
Oh, when the times get hard  
Will you still be on my side?  
_

Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom entered the break room effectively ending her opportunity to go all E True Hollywood story on Nick. Nick gave her shoulders a squeeze before removing his muscular arm. He gently moved Sara's brown hair away from her ear and whispered into it.

"Whatever it is sweetie, I will be there, and when you are ready to tell me I am ready to listen. I promise you that this problem that you can't seem to tell me is not going to make me see you any different." Sara couldn't believe that he had practically read her mind. She gave him a reassuring rare smile and walked out of the room to get started on her solo. Warrick raised an eyebrow at the behavior of the two CSIs.

"Is there something that you want to tell me man?" Warrick asked

"Nope why?"

"So there isn't something going on between you and Sara?" Warrick questioned his friend.

"No, she just needs a friend." Warrick looked doubtful but shrugged it off because they had to start their case some time this shift.

Sara was working her case which was relatively simple. A robbery gone bad, DNA was everywhere and security camera captured the whole thing. The easy case didn't help keep Nick out of her mind though, she still couldn't decide whether to tell him. Judging from his comments before they headed off to their separate cases she could tell he really wanted to help and that it would definitely take a lot for this man to see her any different but she had her doubts.

_Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
Can you say you'll be there with a real love  
Are you gonna be there  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
Are you gonna be there  
When I need someone to hold  
Someone there for me  
Are you gonna be...  
There with the arms to hold me  
There with the love I need  
Will you be there  
Heart and sould I need to know  
Are you gonna be there  
Are you gonna still care  
Are you gonna be there  
Will you stand by my side  
Are you gonna be mine  
Are you gonna be there  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
Can you say you'll be there with a real love  
Are you gonna be there  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
Are you gonna be there  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
Can you say you'll be there with a real love  
Are you gonna be there  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine _

_Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
Are you gonna be there?_

The end of the shift seemed to come in no time, Sara pulled her coat from her locker and went in search of Nick. She found him heading toward the locker room.

"Hey Nicky"

"Hey Sara great I was just going to find you to see if you wanted to grab breakfast with me?"

"Of course I was just going to find you anyway I figured you would never turn down food. Besides I wanted to talk to you about earlier." It was now or never Sara decided she was going to tell him everything. Nick deserved to know everything and prayed that he wasn't like everyone in her past. That he was still going to be there when she was done talking. Her gut told her that he would, he was her best friend and that he wasn't going anywhere.

_How did you guys like it? Review!_


	3. Chapter 3 It's gonna be me

**Ch. 3: It's Gonna Be Me**  
_  
_A/N: School started and I'm kinda busy sorry for the delay! Well I'm sick so that's a plus and the reason why this chapter exists. The song is comin from Nick point of view and I reveal why Sara was crying!

**Disclaimer: I still promise that I do not own Nsync or CSI unfortunately cuz if I did…Snickers for everyone!**

Nick sat across from Sara as they ordered their food, Sara fidgeted nervously, it was now or never. Nick waited patiently, they weren't going anywhere and she would talk when she was ready. One thing he learned was to never push Sara; she will do what she wants when she is good and ready. He could tell that she was struggling to figure out exactly how to say what she needed to say. He knew it took a lot of patience to break down the walls Sara built around herself but he knew she was worth every minute spent trying to do exactly that. He knew that it took a lot for her to trust anyone especially someone of the opposite sex, first the whole Grissom deal happened, and he was crazy enough to turn down something Nick would kill for the opportunity to have, the love of Sara Sidle. After that the disastrous Hank incident in which he pretty much used her then tossed her out like last week's garbage. He could tell that even before he knew her something happened but little did he know what Sara was going to reveal to him now.

_You might been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
_

Sara searched her intelligent mind for the right words to explain the horrific events in her past, but couldn't, no matter how she tried to explain it, it sounded bad. So she figured honesty is the best policy and that it would be easier just to tell him everything straight out. Quick and painless like a Band-Aid, except long and emotionally exhausting, she thought to herself. She had to tell him now or she was never going to do it.

"Nick you know how I always get too emotionally involved with domestic violence cases?" She asked taking in a deep breath, here goes nothing. He nodded as he piled bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"There is a very good reason, I never told anyone this except Grissom because he forced me to and even then I didn't tell him everything." She babbled on putting off the things she really needed to be saying. Nick was patient and listened to her babbling waiting for the real reason she was telling him all of this.

_You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
So just do right, do see  
But in the end, yanno it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why _

"Well when I was younger my dad used to beat my mom senseless…" Sara held back tears that she knew were coming, while Grissom just watched as she fell apart, Nick placed his hand on hers, now completely ignoring his food, comforting her and encouraging her to go on.

_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see  
_"After awhile he started hitting us too," Sara saw his confused look and elaborated, "Me and my brother, Ray. He sexually, verbally, and physically abused me" Sara started rattling off the details emotionally detached from her story but then she seemed to talk as if were yesterday. "I guess my mom was sick of being abused so one night they were fighting, I hide under my bed hoping that my father wouldn't look for me. Then I heard them arguing and I could tell that he was hitting her and she was fighting back. I heard him come into my room and I just froze under my bed praying that he didn't find me. Then I heard my mom come in too. I saw the whole thing, my mom stabbed him, she stabbed my father right in front of me. His screams were the worst thing I ever listened to. But once he was dead, she didn't stop, something snapped inside of her. She was taking out years of frustration and putting up with his abuse and she just snapped. The fact that she was abused for that long was probably one of the reasons she didn't get the death penalty." Sara finished her horrific story. Tears flowed freely down her face as Nick tried to comfort her the best he could.

_All that I do is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally  
You get to love  
Guess what?   
It's gonna be me_

"Sar, how come you never told anyone?" Nick asked hurt that she would keep something like this to herself for that long. But he knew he had to tell her his secret from his past now, he couldn't let her believe that while she was growing up in hell he was having this perfect childhood.

"I was afraid that every time someone looked at me they would just see my past, I was scared that maybe you wouldn't want to be friends or something anymore and I couldn't risk our friendship, you have no idea what you mean to me Nicky," Sara confessed as Nick prepared to tell her about his past.

"Sara, I would never stop talking to you because of your past, you mean the world to me. I know that you think that I had this perfect cookie cutter childhood but I can't let you believe that you are the only person with abuse in your past. I never told anyone except Catherine this and I only told her because of a case." Nick took a deep breath and started to talk, it was his turn. "She was a last minute babysitter, my parents had gone out and I was lying in my bed, she molested me. I felt dirty, I was too ashamed to tell anyone and if I had my way I probably never would have told anyone." Tears fell from both of their eyes as they comforted each other.

_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
_

"Nicky I had no idea" Sara had moved over next to Nick as she pulled him into a hug she figured she should tell him the reason she was crying in the locker room earlier. "She's getting out" The statement caught Nick by surprise.

"Your mom? What are you going to do?"

"She wrote me a letter, she wants to see me, but I don't know if I can. She killed my father so he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I think I owe it to her to see her at least once. You know I haven't seen her since I testified at her trial. I don't know if I can do alone though."

"I'll go with you if that's what you want."

"You will? Are you sure Nick I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Sara I'm positive, besides you would do the same for me right?" Sara broke into her one of a kind smile and pulled him into a hug. She barely suppressed the urge to kiss him as he pulled her against his hard body. "Now are you gonna eat those pancakes or do I have to help you?" Nick smiled back at her wishing he could kiss that smirk right off her face.

"Don't even think about it cowboy you might get a finger bitten off" The pair laughed and flirted back to their regular routine.

_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me_

**Love it or not? Reviews are my best friend!**


	4. Chapter 4 Somewhere, Someday

**Chapter 4: Somewhere, Someday**

A/N: omg does anyone else feel like gagging every time Grissom and Sara start acting coupley towards each other? I only have one word for GSR EWWWWWWWWWWW! I figured I should acknowledge the relationship cause the CSI writers make it seem like they have been together for quite awhile(gag me!). I don't get it she was over him, at least it seemed like she was over him, anyone else feeling very angry towards those writers right now? Well just to warn all of you GS shippers, this is not the actual TV show writer so I get to do whatever I want (Muhahaaa) and let me tell you, if you didn't quite get the picture, snickers all the way! By the way the song is from Nick's pov.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or NSYNC cuz if I did snickers for everyone, plus I definitely could think of a few things that I could do with JT. **

Nick returned to his apartment after dropping Sara off at hers, it had been a long, emotional day for the two of them. He thought about the things that they had told each other, all of her actions seemed to make sense to him now. He smiled at the thought of her trusting him enough to reveal her darkest secrets that only one other person in Vegas knew about, Grissom. He was happy that he had turned her down, she seemed to be over him any how. He wanted to be the one to be there for her, to be her shoulder to cry on or for her to lean on when things got to hard for the strong woman to handle. He smiled at the thought of being able to call her his, tomorrow after work, she had the day off, he would go over and ask her out on a real date, one that didn't involve pizza.

_When clouds above you start to pour  
And all of your doubts  
Rain like a storm  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
Somewhere...  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday...  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Somewhere...  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday...  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace  
_

While she was baring her soul for only him to see, he could barely suppress his urges to kiss her until the weight of the world fell off of her shoulders and he could see the rare but never the less adorable gap toothed smile more often. She was always so closed off to everyone around her it scared him. This past year as their friendship grew he saw her become more carefree before him eyes, he almost needed to believe that he was the cause of this wonderful change in the lovely Sara Sidle.

_Girl, I know you, think no one sees  
The weight on your shoulders  
But you can't fool me  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
Somewhere...  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday...  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace baby  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Somewhere...  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday...  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace...  
_

He pulled off his shirt and stripped to his boxers as he climbed into bed he wondered if Sara was doing the same thing. He thought of her peaceful sleeping form and how she was even more beautiful while dreaming, her face calm and relaxed as the pressure of the world seemed to disappear for just a little while. He wondered what she dreamed of, did she dream of him? Or did she dream of something only Sara Sidle would have in a dream, crime scenes, did she dream of someone sweeping her off her feet with passion or understanding or did she dream of someone like Grissom, cold and analytical? His eyes slowly became heavy as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the next day and how he planned to sweep Sara off of her feet.

_Let me bring you joy  
Let me bring you peace  
Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me  
Let me give you heart  
And let me give you hope  
Be the one constant love that you've never known...  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
Somewhere...  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday...  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace baby  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Somewhere...  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday...  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace  
_

Nicky returned from his shift the next morning full of energy despite the long difficult day it had been, Sara hadn't been at work due to the very deserved day off that she took, which made his day seem that much worse on top of a case that just didn't seem to be adding up. He continued thinking about the gruesome details of the case he had been working that night as he got in the shower and let the steaming water to calm his rippling muscles. He mentally ran over the list of things he needed to do before he surprised Sara and got up the courage to ask her out on a date. She deserved the best, he thought to himself, and that was exactly what he was going to try to give her.

He arrived at her apartment with a bouquet of exotic flowers that he knew Sara would love, his stomach was filled with insistent butterflies that seemed to be more like bats, the nervousness had set in on what he was about to do. He was going to risk their friendship for something he didn't even know that she wanted. He swallowed his fear, he couldn't just do nothing about his feeling, it would surely drive him insane. He easily climbed the stairs before his resolve melted away and he would chicken out once again. He turned the corner to see none other than Gil Grissom leaving her apartment. He watched in horror as she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye, she looked sad to see him leave. Before he could turn around and retreat with his tail between his legs Sara had spotted him.

"Nicky?"

_Somewhere,  
Someday  
Let me be the one  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
Somewhere  
Let me bring you peace...  
Somewhere..._

He could hear her calling his name but he couldn't look at her, at least not right at that moment. His heart had shattered into a million little pieces in that one second, she already had someone. He was so stupid, her changing had nothing to do with him, he began to feel anger bubble up inside of him. How could she have led him on like that? Even worse, how could she return to Grissom after all that he put her through? He dropped the beautiful bouquet and sped back to his home where he could lick his wounds in peace. She already has someone, was all that he could think to himself, that someone was not him no matter how much he needed her she would never be his.

**I am sorry as much as I hate to admit it Grissom and Sara have a relationship but fear not this is as good as its gonna get for GS they are just a little ploy in my game Muhaha! Snickers o'rama next chapter that is a promise! OH right the song is called Somewhere, Someday. Reviews help with the process of getting King sized snickers next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Everything I own

**Chapter 5: Everything I Own  
**

A/N: This takes is Sara's pov right when she gets home from the diner talking to Nick, so she didn't see Nick yet…little tiny bit of snickers fluff in this one NOT GSR FRIENDLY! Hope yous all like it!

Sara floated into her apartment with a grin that just would not leave her face, Nick was going with her to see her mother! Oh god she was going to see her mother, the realization hit her like a brick wall. She had asked Grissom to go with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it on her own and this time she wasn't afraid to admit that she needed help. He said no, he couldn't leave his precious work for his girlfriend's petty problems. Sure he tried to be a good boyfriend, he bought her food and coffee but then again so did Nick. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary; he didn't treat any more special than he did Catherine or Warrick. Hell Nick treated her more like his girlfriend than Grissom did, but then again Nick always made her feel special, he treated her like a queen sometimes. He was always there for her, dropping anything in a heart beat just because she needed him. Nobody came between Grissom and his work, bugs were his priority.

Sara drifted to the bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath wondering what Nick was doing at that same moment. He was probably sleeping, unlike her he had to work the following day. She smiled at the thought of his curled up form in his bed sleeping. With the exceptions of his nightmares, all his troubles disappeared from his face and weight of world seemed to go away for a little while. What would she have done without him? She would have left Vegas for sure if they lost him. Everything would have reminded her of him, what she felt for him that she never had the courage to tell him. She promised herself that she would tell him everything if he came out alive. The courage escaped her every minute she spent with him, she knew she didn't deserve him, he was too perfect, he was strong, caring, and most importantly understanding. She was damn sure she would give up everything she owned to make sure that he came out of the ordeal alive.

_You sheltered me from harm.  
You kept me warm  
You kept me warm  
And you gave my life to me  
You set me free,  
You set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you _

Grissom had asked her out almost a year to the day after Walter Gordon had turned all of their lives upside down. Her and Nick became inseparable and even Grissom, who never looked up from his bugs, noticed. He must have known he was going to lose her, in a way he already did. He refused to accept that he missed his moment and asked her out in fear that he would lose her to another CSI.

Sara thought back to the day, he asked her out at work of course, there were no flowers, no romantic gestures to attempt sweeping her off her feet, he just called her to his office and gave her the facts and analyzed them out loud. She had no idea what possessed her to say yes, she had gotten over him years ago, maybe it was curiosity or the fact that she didn't think Nick would ever consider a romantic relationship with her so she settled for Grissom. He had been nice, they didn't do anything past kissing, Sara refused to get involved with him like that, especially since she knew in her heart that the relationship couldn't work, she didn't feel for him that way anymore. Sara removed herself from the warm soapy water and dried off. Tomorrow should was going to tell Grissom that it was over, and she would confess everything she felt inside to Nick. She quickly changed into her pajamas and cuddled beneath the covers dreaming of the next day with Nick.

_I would give everything I own,  
I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.  
And I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again. _

_You taught me how to laugh,  
What a time  
What a time  
You never said too much,  
But still you showed you cared,  
And I knew from watching you._

_And nobody else could ever know  
The part of me that can't let go._

Sara left a message on Grissom's cell telling him to meet her at her apartment after shift and that it was important. She surprisingly didn't feel depressed that another relationship went down the drain because she now knew what she had right in front of her for the past six years. Nick had always been there and now she was going to do whatever it took to make sure that he will always be in her life.

_I would give everything I own,  
I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.  
And I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again. _

Is there someone you know,  
Loving them so,  
You're taking them all for granted.  
You may lose them one day,  
Someone takes them away,  
And they don't hear the words  
You long to say

Give up my life, give up my heart  
Everything I own

Grissom knocked on the door somewhat nervous of what was going to happen, ignoring the gut feeling he knew what was going to happen, she didn't love him, she was in love with Nick. He could tell by the way she lit up when he walked into the room, how she told him things that she could never tell anyone, and how she let her guard down only for him. He was jealous of the man who would no doubt get Sara's heart for the rest of this lifetime. He longed to be that person but he knew he couldn't be that guy who knew exactly what to do, he didn't know how to be that guy. Sara opened the door, motioning for him to come in, she looked stunning as always, but he knew, he may not be the most perceptive person in the world but he knew that look. She was not dressed up for him she was dressed up for Nick, the man who stole her heart. "Grissom I need to talk to you." She simply stated carefully reading his features for any emotion, and just like Grissom there was none.

She could have sworn that she saw a flash of pain in his eyes, but it was quickly locked under his cool demeanor, he already knew what she was going to say. "Gris," Sara said sadly as she expelled a long sigh, "This is really hard for me to say, these past months have been nice but I'm sorry," she paused trying to muster up whatever courage she could, "I just don't feel the way I used to about you. I think I knew that when you asked me out but I was so surprised that you had actually acted on your feeling that I didn't have the heart to turn you down. Gris, I am so so so sorry that I led you on but you should know that it has nothing to do with you." Grissom smiled sadly as he ran his fingers along her jaw for one last time.

"I know you don't love me, you're in love with Nick." He stated the cold, hard facts.

"Wait, what, how did you…?" Sara quirked an eyebrow, smirking at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Sara even I noticed and I apparently have no social skills, the two of you are just annoyingly naïve." Gris smiled, "You should tell him, he is one lucky guy." Sara nodded as they walked to her front door.

"Bye Gris, don't worry I'm sure everyone in the lab will remind him all the time." She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Thank you Gris, for everything, you are a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you." She sadly watched him turn his back when she saw Nick. He looked stunned, he must have thought that they were together, damn it! She tried to stop him to explain but he refused to turn around. Grissom just stared in amazement; looks like Catherine wouldn't win the bet after all. Grissom left the building surprisingly enough, he didn't feel sad like he'd been expecting, maybe this was his chance to rekindle the relationship that was the equivalent to Sara and Nick. Maybe he and Catherine could be more than friends, who knows with that one.

Sara gently kneeled down to pick up the beautiful flowers Nick had gotten for her, they were as perfect as the man who picked them for her. Sara tenderly picked up the neglected bouquet and placed them in water before grabbing her car keys to head over to Nick's. She drove there as fast as she possibly could without breaking any laws and ran up to his apartment more than ready to tell him everything. She knocked on the door as hard as she could without breaking her hand. She watched desperately as a shadow passed under the door and quickly disappeared.

"Nick I know you're in there, Nicky, open the door, I need to talk to you!" Sara's stubborn nature got the best of her, refusing to leave until she revealed everything to the man locked up in that apartment. "Nicky I am not leaving this doorway until you let me in!" She yelled to Nick on the other side of the door. She sat down leaning her back against the cool wooden door, she prayed that she wouldn't have to sit there long; I mean he did have leave to go to work sometime.

Sara could feel her eyes grow heavy as she leaned her head on the door, slowly drifting to sleep. She had been waiting for almost four hours, he was worth every minute of boredom and discomfort. A few minutes later she vaguely heard the chain lock being undone as well as the others. Nick slowly opened the door careful not to hurt her, wondering what was so important that she would sit there for that long.

"Sara," He shook her shoulders gently, "Sar, come in, I have coffee…" He teased as he took his own cup and placed it under her nose hoping that if anything that would get her up. He watched silently and her eyes slowly opened and she began to stand up. He offered her his hand as she gratefully took it to pull herself up.

"Note to self, no more sleeping in a door way no matter what guy it is." They both laughed as they both entered his apartment.

_You know baby, my love for you will  
always stay true. That's right. 'Cause  
there is no me without you. (And I would give everything)  
Everything I own Nobody can love you, love you  
Love you, love you like I do _

I would give everything I own,  
I'd give up my life, my heart, my home.  
And I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again.

Just to have you back again.


	6. Chapter 6 Girlfriend

**Chapter 6 Girlfriend**

_A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to write, I hoping to write at least two more chapters this week cuz I have a four day weekend wahooo!!! King sized snickers in this one!!!! More fluff next chapter too!!!!! Reviews make me go faster...thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far it makes me want to write more...Oh right the song is NSYNC's Girlfriend, not the one with Nelly though...the song is from Nick's pov._

Disclaimer: I promise I do not own any of the CSI characters or Nsync life is just so unfair isn't it?

Nick slammed the door to his apartment, how could he be this stupid? Sara was with Grissom, he thought over and over again. She wasn't interested him, she loved Gilbert Grissom. He paced his apartment as thoughts raced through his mind he went over every scenario possible in his head but in everyone Sara chose Grissom, what did he have to offer that Grissom didn't? A loud pounding at his door interrupted his thoughts, he walked toward the door and looked through the peephole (_a/n_ _I think that's what those things are called), _damn it was Sara, was should he do?

"Nick I know you're in there, Nicky, open the door, I need to talk to you! Nicky I am not leaving this doorway until you let me in!" He heard Sara yell. He couldn't face her, how the hell could he explain running away from her like that? How could he explain why he was there in the first place? Oh I'm sorry I was just going to tell you I love you and risk our friendship but I see that your with Grissom so I am going to leave and great now everything is weird between us and exactly what I was trying to avoid happened so see you at work tomorrow?

Nick went into his bedroom hoping she wouldn't stay there long. She did have to eat sometime right? He collapsed into his mattress wondering just when everything became so complicated. He slowly drifted to sleep wondering if Sara was still standing at his front door. Nick woke him to his stomach growling with hunger, he was supposed to go out and pick up some food to eat until…why hadn't he eaten? Sara! He had forgotten about her for a second, stubborn as she was, she refused to leave his front door. He quickly put on some coffee, and looked through the peephole, she was still there and she was sleeping. She looked uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be? Sleeping against a door isn't exactly the best place to sleep in any circumstances. He instantly felt bad for making her sit out there, he should have known that she would stay there until she let him in I mean she is the most stubborn person he had ever met in his life. After thinking over the previous events that had taken place, maybe he should let her explain before he jumped to his conclusions, he was her friend and she should have a chance to defend herself before he closed himself off to her. He quickly unlocked his door with its twenty locks, he could never be too careful after all the things he went through. He then grabbed his coffee as a sign of truce and gently opened the door making sure he didn't hurt her. He offered her coffee and brought her inside.

"Sara you are crazy, you do know that right?" Nick laughed as she made a comment about remembering to never sleep in a door way again no matter who the guy it is. An awkward silence replaced the previous laughter, Nick craved to tell her everything but suddenly his voice seemed to disappear and all words escaped his mental capacity. He quickly claimed the other cup of coffee from his kitchen and gave it to her trying to figure out what exactly to say next.

"So what brings to my door this time of day, did Grissom have plans with some insects that he couldn't rearrange so I was the next best thing?" Nick's words bite into her, her heart broke a little every time she looked at the pained expression on his face and his eyes…they held something, a sadness she could not describe, was she too late? Nick watched as her expression changed as his words hit her. He expected her to be angry and call him out like they always did when one pissed the other off. He was surprised to see that he saw anything but anger on her face, he immediately regretted his words. "Sar, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that, I don't know, you felt the same way about me that I do about you." Nick started but then he remembered why they were in this position in the first place, Grissom.

_Would you be my girlfriend?  
I like you, right  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know your name, no  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair _

"Sara I just don't understand how you could be with him after all those years he kept rejecting you and treating you like dirt. He expected you to wait for him all of these years and I guess he was right and I hope he is worth the seven years of waiting and him coming and going as he pleases, walking all over you. Sara he is no better than the rest of the guys you've dated." Sara opened her mouth to speak but Nick quickly cut her off. "Let me finish because if I stop I won't tell what I've needed to tell you for the past year. Sara I don't know what you see in those other guys, you deserve to be treated like a queen, after what you have been through I think you are the most incredibly strong, bravest person that I have ever met."

_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?_

_Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know 'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even Know you're alive?  
I got an idea  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friend  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you _

_Where you are  
Girl you should be _

_My girlfriend  
_

"Nicky…" Sara looked at him, he felt the same way she did. Her heart melted as she listened to his rant, he needed to get it all off his chest. She watched his mouth move, she tried focusing on what he was saying, all she wanted to do was smother his lips with hers and tell him that she wants him, that she needs him more than anything.

"Sara, Grissom will never love you like I love you, I would never hurt you or make you face things alone, Sara I would do anything for you but I understand that you choose Grissom but I need you to know that I think that it's a mistake and now I feel like an idiot and like I just ruined everything between us." Nick finally stopped ranting giving her a chance to explain to him that she didn't choose Gris.

_Does he know what you feel?  
Are you sure that it's real?  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he fake your stride?  
Did you know that Love could be a shield?  
_  
_Middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know  
'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even  
Know you're alive?  
I got an idea  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friend  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
_

"Nick just listen to me for a minute ok? I'm not with Grissom any more I broke up with him, that's what you saw earlier. I love you Nicky, I have for awhile. I said yes to Grissom because I was so shocked that he even asked me I didn't have the heart to turn him down and after awhile I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't feel that way towards him anymore. Well that and the fact that I never thought that you would ever feel the same way about me." Nick laughed when she said that Sara stared at him like he was crazy.

"I thought the exact same thing, I never ever thought that you would ever date me in a million years." Sara joined in the laughter, showing Nick the most genuine smile he has seen in a very long time. "I missed that, you should smile and laugh more often, I love your smile more than anything." Sara blushed at his comment but her unique smile remained plastered on her face. "Did Miss Sara Sidle admit that she loves me?"

"You better believe it cowboy, what do you plan on doing about it?" Sara asked him mimicking his southern twang.

"This, little lady" Nick gently captured her lips in his, slowly growing more passionate. Nick traced his tongue along her lower lip requesting entrance into her mouth which Sara eagerly responded by opening her mouth as he explored every facet, massaging her tongue with his. When oxygen became an issue they broke apart. "I love you Sara Sidle" he whispered breathlessly in her ear. Her lips tingled with the taste of Nick still fresh; she leaned in as he gently placed a few butterfly kisses on her lips,

"I love you too Nicky" She cuddled up to his side, placing her head on his hard chest as he stroked her brown hair.

_Ever since I saw your face _

_Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name _

_Without my world would end, yeah  
Look around this old damn place _

_And everything's as If you were meant to be _

_My girlfriend  
_

"I don't know if this is a stupid question or not after all of that but Sara will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Nicky, I would love to your girlfriend, I think this means that Catherine wins the bet then."

"They bet on us?" Nick asked with a look of disbelief, "How did they even know?"

"Grissom even knew, he's the one who convinced me to tell you how I feel and to remind you that you are a very lucky man."

"Wow Grissom knew? That just makes us look bad. I'll tell him tomorrow that I know that I am the luckiest man in the world. Everyone really knew before us?" Sara laughed as he shook his head shamefully.

"Yes they did Nicky, even Grissom, I guess it's true what they say, love is blind, that and apparently we were really obvious and as Grissom put it, annoyingly naïve."

_Would you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friend  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you_

_Where you are  
Girl you should be _

_My girlfriend  
_

_REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME BEG FOR THEM PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7 Something Like You

**Ch. 7 Something Like You**

_A/N: Sorry this took forever to write I kinda lost it for a little bit plus the lack of inspiration from the show cuz ya know there haven't been like any good moments between the two at all… I guess I'll just have to put them in myself… a small plus that inspired me to finish this chapter is the death glare Sara gave Grissom when he left… there is hope still!!! I love Grissom and all but the two together equals ewwwwww!!!! So here goes some king sized snickers for everyone who has been suffering withdraw like me!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI although I do own a CSI tee shirt and the game…and in my head I like to believe I do…a girl can dream right???**

Sara ran through her apartment like a crazy person, Nick was going to be there in ten minutes to pick her up for their first official date. She had one high heel strapped to her foot as she frantically searched her closet for the matching shoe, she Sara Sidle was freaking out over a guy. This wasn't just any guy though, she smiled to herself, this was Nick Stokes, her boyfriend, the incredibly hot and annoyingly polite Texan Cowboy who loved her for being herself and that's it. He didn't care if she wore a beautiful dress or sweats, he looked at her like she was the most important person to ever walk the earth, even when she smelled like decomp, and that made her freak out, what the hell did she ever do to deserve a man like this? A geeky science nerd with a hot cowboy didn't really make sense but she wasn't about to complain, he made sure that she knew that he loved her and only her, he isn't like the rest of them.

_So many times I thought I had it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz..._

Nick sat in his car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel trying to will his nerves to calm down. It is just Sara, his girlfriend, his best friend and the beautiful woman that made his dream come true, she loved him for just being himself, covered in ant bites, straight out of a coffin and all. He didn't have to try hard to impress her; she didn't care whether they went to a fancy restaurant or stayed in with some take out food. He took a deep breath, straightened his tie for the millionth time in the past five minutes, grabbed the bouquet of roses from the passenger's seat and started up the stairs to Sara's apartment. He knocked lightly on her apartment door. He could hear her rushing around inside of her apartment and he heard a bang and something that sounded like her cursing out her shoes. Finally she opened the door to her apartment, the sight before him stole his breathe away.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
yeah yeah...something like you_

Sara heard a knock on her door, trying to walk and strap on her long lost high heel and grab her purse from the table seemed like a good idea at the second, until gravity kicked in. While getting acquainted with her nice blue carpet she finished strapping on her evil shoe, giving them a few choice words in the process and retrieved her purse from the table. Hoping Nick didn't come to his senses, knowing full well that he heard the nice words to her shoes and the bang; she opened the door to find that the man was still standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Having a little trouble darlin'?" Nick managed to make his mouth form a coherent sentence as his eyes wandered over his stunning girlfriend. Sara's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she felt Nick's gaze appreciating the dress she had chosen just for him. He wasn't the only one who was appreciating appearances. Sara definitely appreciated Nick in a black tux and crisp white shirt and a black tie. Sara smiled as they prompted their motor skills to function again; she ran her hand down his toned chest and greeted him with a mind blowing kiss.

"Just a little trouble cowboy," Sara smirked after they broke apart. Nick remembered the bouquet of red roses he had behind his back.

"Well than maybe this will help," Nick brought the flowers into sight and Sara gasped.

"Well Tricky Nicky they just might," Sara inhaled the scent of the roses as Nick followed her into her apartment and waited as she put the flowers in water. "Nicky you didn't have to do that, tonight is already the greatest date I've ever been on,"

"I wanted to, besides you deserve them, the greatest? We haven't even started yet." Nick reminded her as he pulled her to him for another kiss. Their tongues met in a delicate tango as they explored the contours of each other's mouths. Sara let out a barely audible groan as Nick's hands explored her body.

"Nick," Sara groaned, "Nicky we have to go…"

"We could just stay—"

"Nicky," Their mouths broke apart, both panting for air, "Nick, I would love to just sit in my apartment and kiss you but I would love it even more if I wasn't starving…besides when we get back we can do whatever you want cowboy" Sara smiled as Nick pulled her up from the couch and ushered her out the door.

"Right this way little lady" Nick pulled out her chair as the waitress led them to a small candlelit table slightly off to the remote corner of the restaurant, Sara couldn't wipe the adorable gap toothed smile off of her face as her boyfriend's thick southern accent came through.

"Alright big man, you have no idea what that accent does to me" She whispered into his ear as he pushed her chair in.

"You have no idea what that smile does to me darlin'" Nick replied back crossing the table to sit down in his own seat. He leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on her smiling lips.

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
oh your secrets I will learn  
even if it takes forever  
with you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz..._

Nick noticed Sara start to fidget in her seat and he instantly became concerned, "Sar, you ok baby?" Sara smile grew wider as she noticed how not awkward it was when he called her baby, cringing at the times when opted to use those words but they sounded weird and out of place, making her feel awkward. She looked up to see concern clouding his chocolate brown eyes.

"I got another letter from my mom today. She's out and she wants me to visit her soon." Sara was quickly losing her composure, she couldn't face her mom after what she did, what kind of daughter was she? Her mother killed her father to make the pain stop, who was she to reject her mother because of that, because her mother wasn't strong enough to do it for herself but she would commit murder and spend her life behind bars for Sara. Nick quickly pulled her over to him to try and comfort her.

"Shhh…Sara, honey, it is not your fault, it doesn't make you a bad person to be scared," He rubbed gentle circles on her back as he tried to calm her down. "She will understand, don't worry about it, besides I will be there with you the entire time" Nick wiped the tears running down her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you sweetheart, ok, you are the smartest, strongest, person I have ever met, you can do this I promise." Sara nodded her head, she could do this, she had to do this for her mother.

"What would I do without you Nick? I love you too but you're really starting to creep me out with the mind reading thing," They both laughed and eased back into casual conversation and their usual flirty banter.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
_

The couple ate dinner in comfortable silence and Sara was back to her normal witty, sarcastic self. Nick paid the bill, Sara protested and lost, there was no negotiating with Nick Stokes about his gentlemanly manners. Nick pulled Sara to his side as they made their way back to his Tahoe; the steady sound of Sara heels clicking rhythmically against the pavement seemed to intrude the comfortable silence.

"Sar, feel like taking a walk?" Although the pain in her feet were screaming to say no, something in his eyes told her that he needed it, her head disobeyed her feet and nodded as they walked toward a park they saw on the way to the restaurant.

_Something magical (something magical)  
_Nick didn't have to explain why he needed the open space and fresh air, he knew Sara's feet were probably killing her but she knew somehow, besides he would help her with her sore feet when they returned to her apartment.

_Something spiritual (something spiritual)  
_Sara laced her fingers with his when she saw the grateful look in his eyes, words weren't needed to communicate at the moment, she simply understood that claustrophobia was something Nick may never overcome but she would help him through whatever he needed, even if it meant sore feet and blisters the size of Texas. She leaned her head against his shoulder as the park became closer, Nick suddenly stopped.

"Nick are you alright?" Sara questioned, Nick smiled and nodded as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the entrance of the abandoned park. Sara groaned as she peeled off the shoes which was just as a painful process as putting them on was.

"Sorry babe," Nick apologized as he gently placed her on the grassy ground and sat down next to her.

"Why, you didn't invent high heels did you?" She smiled back at him, happy to be in his arms under the dark sky, away from the busy lights of the strip, it was peaceful out here, claustrophobic suddenly seemed to describe the city of Las Vegas very well. Sara closed her eyes marveling at the quietness that surrounded them, not silent but not noisy, just perfect, sitting between Nick's legs and using his chest as a pillow, perfection.

_Something stronger than the two of us alone  
_Nick inhaled the scent of Sara's shampoo as leaned against him, peaceful was a word he hadn't used in a long time, but laying under the open night sky with his beautiful girlfriend, that loved him, in the grass, there was no other word to describe it but peaceful. Peace was great but where is the adventure in that, he wondered as he whispered into Sara's ear,

"Race ya to the swings!" He chuckled, Sara could feel the vibrations on her back as she jumped up as ran to the swing set, not minding her bare feet as long as she didn't step on a rock or anything. "Hey Sara! Wait up!" Nick whined as the leggy brunette beat him to the swings.

"I guess you don't understand the concept of a race cowboy?" Sara yelled to him sitting on the black rubber seat. Nick quickly took the swing next to her and began pumping his legs to get height this time challenging Sara to a swinging contest, once she beat him in that he suggested they see who could jump off the swing the farthest. Nick went first, landing on his butt, of course, then Sara landed on her feet a few steps ahead of him. Nick just couldn't win tonight, he laughed as Sara offered him a hand to help him up. Nick grasped it but instead pulling him up, he pulled her down, he was more than happy to break her fall. Nick laid a soft passionate kiss on her surprised lips, flipping them over as the kiss became heated.

_Something physical_

Nick's mind screamed for oxygen and logic reminded him that they were in the middle of a park and that it was possible that they probably shouldn't be doing this here. He offered Sara his hand and pulled her up from the grass, she smiled laying one more sweet kiss on his lips.

"Ready Cowboy?"_  
Something undeniable (undeniable)_

Nick carried her piggyback back to the car, still feeling a little bad for making her take a walk with him. Sara sat in the passenger seat waiting for him to climb in the driver's seat, she knew he still felt guilty about the walk in high heels, more so about the fact that he still couldn't get over the anxiety of small spaces. The car door opened and closed and Nick placed the keys in the ignition.

"Nick," Sara said quietly, wondering how to get through to him that even after two years later being buried alive does have aftermath and that it doesn't make him any less of a person to be scared. "Nicky you know I don't mind walking with you, or—"

"Sara, it's been two years and I just can't lose this feeling of…of… I don't know how to describe it"

"Nicky, just because two years have passed doesn't mean the feelings have any lesser value, when you get over you will, regardless of how much time you or anyone thinks is sufficient to get over it, when it's time to let go you will, do not feel guilty about the fact that you are still afraid" Nick stayed silent, comprehending every word Sara said. He pressed the gas peddle, still digesting Sara's words.

"Sara, you deserve more than this though, you shouldn't have to deal with my mental issues, you have been through hell and back, and you shouldn't be stuck with a guy who can't even deal with his own fear," Nick voice began to falter, "You deserve better, you deserve the world."

"Stop telling me what I deserve, what I should get, Nick you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, you already gave me the world. Trust me you should know better than anyone that I have far from no issues." The annoyance in Sara's voice faded, "I happen to think that we are problem pair match made in heaven, between the two of us, we could give Dr. Phil a run for his money." Nick smiled at that, when Sara Sidle was right, she was right.

"You know that mind reading thing you do is really starting to creep me out?"

_Nothing like anything (anything) that i've ever known  
cuz..._

Nick parked the car and they walked up to Sara's apartment. Once Sara changed into her pajamas Nick started on that foot massage he promised earlier.

"Thank you for earlier, I really needed to hear that. But—"

"Don't you dare say I deserve better because I will have to kill you and I can guarantee they will not find the body!"

"How about I just stop talking?"

"You know what?" Sara said between the kisses he pulled her into.

"Huh?" Nick answered breathlessly.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all night" She smiled into his kiss and he pulled her on top of her.

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me _

Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me

_**Happy Belated Valentines Day!!!!!!!!! Review!!!! Pretty please with cherries and chocolates on top!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
